


Daydreaming In The Midst Of The Night

by SnazzyRow



Series: Junhao- a trilogy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 50's diner, Diners, First Date, First Meeting, M/M, Prequel, Suicide mentions, jun wears horrible pants, voted for by twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyRow/pseuds/SnazzyRow
Summary: The flowers died on Monday.It’s Wednesday, and Junhui couldn’t bring himself to throw them out just yet. After all, it’s the first time he had gotten a sentimental gift from somebody.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the long long awaited prequel/sequel to my other work, You Were My Future (I Was Your Past)! If you haven't read that, I would recommend you do so first, but you don't have to.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, I just completely forgot that I'd have to write like three 5+ page essays by the end of the month lmao. Anyways, this work will have a little bit of a deeper theme I guess, sorry to those who were just looking for sex. There will be one more part after this, and maybe more but idk at the moment, honestly lmao. 
> 
> Another thing- in the first half ish of the story there are a few suicide mentions, if you're very uncomfortable with that, I'm sorry! I have page break kind of thing that will show the end of those mentions, and it will not be necessary to read them, as I will provide enough details to be able to understand the story without having to read about those things. Sorry, again!
> 
> Ahh one more thing! Sorry this is so long hahah. But this will have 2 chapters probably. Thanks for understanding!

Days seemed to be getting longer and longer. Everything was dragging out to the point where even waking up seemed pointless. Although he was in such a different, lively city across the globe, Jun couldn’t help but feel lonely.

 

Jun’s new school gave him the opportunity to travel, and he jumped on it. He didn’t care where he was going, when he’d be back, or how much work he’d have to do in whatever country they sent him to—the only thing on his mind was getting out of the same old neighborhood he’s grown so accustomed to in the past two decades or so. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect from infamous New York’s bustling city life, but anything would be better than being home.

 

So he signed himself up, earned a full scholarship for the abroad program, and packed his bags heavy for a full semester of being overseas.

 

The whole experience was like a daze for Jun—the plane ride, the apartment renting, even the first few weeks of class. Things were fast paced in the city, and between studying, finding a job, going to class, and occasionally going to bars with friends, he barely found any time for himself. It was just the way Jun hoped it would be—a new sight at every corner, a new show to go watch, and new people everywhere who had no idea who he was.

 

That was his favorite part, actually. Everybody seemed like they didn’t care about you. And not necessarily in a rude way, but in a more comforting manner. Back home, Jun thought, they’d look at a foreigner and turn their heads. Anybody and everybody was target for rude looks, snide remarks, or behind-your-back gossip. Although Jun didn’t doubt that the same stuff happened here, he sensed it differently than back in China. Nobody was looking at you at all. Not even if you were wearing a full face of paint, or a sequin jacket, or singing your heart out on the corner of the street with a paper bag wrapped around a bottle of whiskey. You could really do whatever you wanted— _be_ whoever you wanted— with no real consequences.

 

Maybe that was just the naïveté of not knowing about this foreign city, or Jun’s wishful thinking.

 

However, life in the fast lane didn’t last quite as long as Jun would have liked. He found everything falling back into routine— breakfast, class, lunch, study, work, sleep. Jun knew that’s just how adult life worked, but he couldn’t help but hate the weekdays more and more. Usually quick two-hour lectures seemed to crawl by and feel more like four.

 

Studying took up most of any free time Jun had left. The classes he was taking were by no means difficult, there was just a lot of information to absorb at once.

 

After studying, Jun headed to work at a small local restaurant. Their whole theme was a sort of ‘50s vintage aesthetic, and Jun thought it was absolutely ridiculous (and yet, he still voluntarily started to work there). It was called Sunset Diner, and it’s blinding neon sign out front was hard to miss.

 

Jun’s shift began at around 5pm, so he was lucky enough to get to serve families with kids coming for dinner for about an hour before people on dates began to file in. Soon after they were all gone, it was usually slow until closing. The stupid place didn’t shut its doors until 1 in the morning, and after about 11, it was just a matter of time before Jun’s body was ready to melt into sleep.

 

Today was no different, Jun spent his morning listening to some old woman talk about calculus, then his afternoon trying to read the six chapters she assigned for homework. He checked the clock every five minutes, counting down to work, but he swears that time is going backwards.

 

Sooner or later the alarm rang and jolted Jun from his dazed state, staring at the same equation for the past half an hour at least. He pondered, as he does every day, if it was really worth it to get dressed for work and actually go out. The conversation with himself played out in his head for less than a minute before he decided—like always—to just go. More money in his pocket, and he wouldn’t have to go into work on Saturday.

 

He put on his ridiculous pink short sleeve button up with his name sewn into the pocket, and the horrible checkered pants that were also mandatory. Good thing the diner was only a block away, because if anybody Jun knew saw him like this, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to live after that.

 

Jun walked slowly to the restaurant, crossing the one crosswalk it took to reach that god awful sign. He pressed the glass door open, and was greeted by the familiar ringing of the bells on the inside handle. The worker from the last shift— Lee Chan, Jun thought, he wasn’t sure if he remembered correctly— looked like he was completely ready to go. He stood anxiously by the break room, staring at the front door.

 

“Thank god,” Chan said softly when Jun finally reached his position, “There’s nothing worse than working here, am I right?”

 

Jun scoffed, “The only thing worse than the work are the pants.”

 

“I’ll get going. Good luck, as always.”Chan laughed, patting Jun on the shoulder. Jun nodded back at him, heading to punch in.

 

The shift was, again, same as always. There were a few families who came in at first, then a bit later at least two couples came in. He lost count, and it wasn’t that important anyway. Nobody gave Jun any trouble. Nobody really ever does.

 

After a group of stoned—or maybe drunk—looking teenages finally made their way out of the diner at quarter to eleven, leaving Jun with a tip of nearly $40, it was finally going into the dead hours of the night. Being the only person to close up almost every night wasn’t too much of a burden, except for the fact that they close so late. Jun suspected that only maybe two or three more people would show up, and that left him with a lot of time with his thoughts.

 

While wiping off tables, Jun heard the bell ring again. Jun spun around, finishing sliding crumbs off a table as he welcomed the customer.

 

“Hello, welcome to Sunset Diner, I’ll be with you in a second! Just pick any table.” Jun said in his fake cheery voice, hoping he didn’t sound as disheveled as he felt. He didn’t hear a response, so as soon as he finished at the last table, Jun turned around to find who came in.

 

When he finally spotted him, he furrowed his brows a bit. He hoped this guy wasn’t going to be some weirdo he’d have to chase away.

 

“Hi sir, my name is Junhui, I’ll be your server tonight, can I get you anything to drink?” Jun asked as he approached the table with a menu in hand.

 

The man shook his head and took the menu with shaky looking hands. He opened it up, and looked over the food items.

 

“Well… Just let me know when you’re ready to order.” Jun said ina defeated tone, walking away to the cash register.

 

He watched the man from afar, observing his movements. He was crouched over a little, so Jun couldn’t get too much of an estimate on his height. He looked sickeningly skinny, but he wasn’t too pale. He had on a large navy blue jacket with a fur hood that made him seem even smaller, and Jun wondered if he was going to ever take it off. He seemed to be wearing black skinny jeans, but even they seemed baggy around his calves. He watched as he put the menu down, then opened his wallet up and counted the bills he had in it. Jun took this time to look away, not wanting to snoop on things he wasn’t supposed to.

 

He looked back at the man after a few moments, and noticed his forehead was pressed against the table. Jun shivered, hoping nothing happened to the smaller. He took a few steps towards the customer, and he must have heard, because his head shot up, and his fingers ran through his long black hair. Jun would have jumped, but he was far too tired for that.

 

“Have you decided, or would you like a few more minutes?” Jun asked the man as he approached the table again, pen and paper in his hand.

 

“No…” He said, accent thick in his small voice, “I don’t have enough. It’s ok, I’ll go.” Jun watched as he pushed the menu away, standing up, “Thank you anyway.”

 

Jun didn’t know what came over him, but he put his hand on the boy’s arm, signaling him to sit back down.

 

“It’s okay,” Jun said, “Stay here, I’ll get you something.”

 

“But I can’t afford anything.” The man protested

 

“It’s on the house. Don’t worry about it.”

 

——

 

Jun emerged from the kitchen about five minutes later, a basket of fries in one hand and a tall chocolate milkshake in the other. He set them on the boy’s table, letting the other look at him for a few moments before he took a seat across from him. Jun wasn’t one for making conversation with strangers, but he felt the need to talk to the boy. Maybe there was something more, Jun thought. Or maybe he was just nothing but an emo teen looking for a free meal. Either way, Jun wasn’t going to be having many more customers, so it wouldn’t hurt.

 

He sat in silence, leg shaking involuntarily under the table, hands folded on top. He waited nervously for the boy to start eating. They exchanged glazes, but the black haired boy finally picked up a fry and shoved it into his mouth. Jun felt relieved, crossing his ankles as the boy looked up at him, mouth wrapped around the pink striped paper straw in his milkshake.

 

“Are you going to keep staring at me?” He said, and Jun looked away quickly.

 

“No, no…” Jun said quietly, “I was just wondering.. Are you okay?”

 

“Of course I’m okay.” The other said, furrowing his brows.

 

“Okay then.” Jun sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was about ready to stand up and leave, but he was stopped by the smaller.

 

“Do you always sit with your customers?” He said hesitantly, a hint of a laugh in his throat.

 

Jun smiled softly and looked away. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other’s eyes stuck on him, even while shoveling french fries into his mouth.

 

“Well, no, but I thought maybe you were upset or sad about something and maybe I could help.” Jun answered.

 

“You’re a waiter. Not a therapist.” The boy countered, squinting at Jun.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a pain to clean tears and off of the table if you’re sitting there crying by yourself, so I figured I might try to spare myself some work and offer my help in exchange.” Jun made eye contact again, and that seemed to shut the boy up. He took another long drink from his milkshake.

 

“I wasn’t gonna cry.” He said in a small voice.

 

“If you say so.” Jun said with a sigh, flashing a smile towards the smaller, “I’m going to get back to work then. If you need me, don’t hesitate to call me over in you need me, kid.”

 

“Don’t call me ‘kid’” He snapped, but composed himself, “And… thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

“What do you want me to call you then?” Jun asked. He was ready to pick fun at him, thinking about calling him “ears” for his pointy ears, or “bones” or something for his skinny, fragile frame, but he decided against it. This kid probably doesn’t need anything like that right now.

 

“Minghao. Or just ‘Hao’. A lot of people find Minghao too confusing to say.” The boy, Minghao, said.

 

“Minghao…” Jun said, experimenting with the name in his mouth, “By any chance are you Chinese?”

 

Minghao visibly tensed up at the question, dropping the fry from his hand back into the nearly empty basket, but before Jun could dismiss the question, the smaller answered.

 

“Yeah. What about it?” He said, and although he answered, Jun could still see that his defenses were up.

 

“No reason.” Jun said, raising his hands up in surrender, “I was just curious. The name sounded familiar… I could’ve sworn somebody from my university back home has the same name…”

 

Minghao hummed, finally eating the long fry that he held tightly squished in his fingers while they were speaking. Jun lingered for another few moments before turning to walk towards the kitchen. Once again, he was stopped by the other’s voice.

 

“Hey, Junhui..?” Minghao called out. Although he was right there, he sounded small and far away.

 

“What is it?” Jun asked, turning back to face Minghao.

 

Minghao was quiet for a long while. He looked all around, avoiding Jun’s eyes. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his oversized coat, seemingly trying to formulate what he wanted to say in his mind. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Jun decided to take a few steps back towards Minghao’s table.

 

“Are you okay?” Jun repeated his question from earlier, but he could barely get the words out before Minghao was near shouting an answer at him.

 

“I wanted to kill myself tonight.”

 

Minghao’s words hung in the air thick like fog you could cut with a butter knife. He was the one to break it, though, adding more to his previous, vague statement.

 

“I was going to, I swear.” He continued, and Jun stayed frozen in the middle of the restaurant, “I was gonna jump off a building… I hadn’t thought it out much, but I knew I wanted it to be over tonight. But I couldn’t bring myself to jump once I got up to the top.”

 

Jun, although still surprised, made his way to the table finally and sat across from Minghao. He grabbed a few of the brown paper napkins from the dispenser, handing them to the smaller. Minghao gave him a look, as if he hadn’t noticed the tears pooling around his eyes.

 

“When I got all the way up, I thought I could just do it and it would be over with. I sat on the railing, for god’s sake. But… When I looked up at the sky I just felt so… Small and insignificant. I know, I know that sounds stupid— if I felt so unimportant, wouldn’t that make it easier to just jump but it was different. It made me feel like I had so much that I still needed to do— so much that I _wanted_ to do. I couldn’t just… get out of it, you know?”

 

“I sat there for a long time. I stared at the sky and all the stars as they started to appear around the moon, and the lights from the buildings and the cars and all the sounds and I just thought… I’ve never seen the world like that. It was so… Beautiful.”

 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m telling you this stuff. I mean, I only know your name and nothing else. I don’t know if you care, and it doesn’t matter either. I just wanted to get it out to someone who I’ll probably never see again.”

 

When Minghao finally finished, Jun was the one who was on the verge of tears. Minghao blew his nose, discarding the tissue in the empty basket of fries.

 

“Minghao…” Jun started, watching Minghao wipe at the tears under his eyes carefully, “I’m so sorry. And of course I care! It doesn’t matter if I know you or not, your life is so precious and it might completely utterly suck some serious ass— believe me, I know how bad life can suck— but it’s _yours_. And you deserve to live no matter what. So many people can be there to help you through the shitty times and celebrate the good ones.”

 

Minghao looked away a little, “I know…”

 

“And if you think you don’t have anybody,” Jun said, “You can guarantee you at least have me.”

 

“You would really be there for me..?” Minghao asked, and Jun’s heart almost shattered at how broken the other sounded.

 

“Of course! I couldn’t let you go on by yourself. Believe me, being in this city gets lonely.”

 

“You can say that again…”

 

“If you ever need anything, really, just ask me. I work here from 5 ‘till closing. You can stay the whole shift if you want, even.”

 

“Really?” Minghao looked like he was going to cry again, and Jun began to ramble.

 

“W-well, yeah! You’re welcome any time you need. I can’t guarantee that I can give you free food every time but… You know.” Jun let out a nervous laugh, looking away.

 

He heard Minghao sniffle and choke out a small sob, then say, “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. You deserve to be happy.” Jun replied in a soft voice.

 

The pair sat in silence, the only sound being the soft music in the background and muffled sniffles. Jun kept handing the other napkins, resorting after a short while to sliding the napkin tin over to his side of the table.

 

When Minghao had finally cried to his heart’s content, Jun made eye contact with him. His eyes were red and puffy, more than any other part of his face could ever be. His cheeks were tinted a pink, and his nose looked sore and raw from all the blowing. He looked pathetic, eyes sill glazed over and wet although he had stopped crying a while ago.

 

“Do you… Have somewhere to stay tonight?” Jun asked cautiously.

 

“Yeah— I mean… Yes but,” Minghao sighed shakily, “I don’t think I should go back there yet… It was… Kind of a mess when I left and I don’t know if they expect me to be back…”

 

Jun could see the tears forming in his eyes again, and he was quick to console him.

 

“Of course, that’s completely fine. Don’t worry about that right now, you deserve to rest.” Jun thought for a moment, “Do you want to come to my place? I have a roommate but I think he’s out for the night, so you can stay in his bed or mine, or even the couch if you don’t feel comfortable…”

 

“I mean…” Minghao’s eyes flicked around the room, looking for a clock, probably. It was really quite late. “I guess that would be good. I don’t want to… burden you or anything, though…”

 

“No burden, really. Don’t worry about it. I just have to close up here and we can get going in about half an hour if that’s okay with you?”

 

Jun nodded and put his thumbs up before standing to begin cleaning up, and Minghao smiled genuinely for the first time since he walked in.

 

——

 

The walk home was short and quiet, and soon Jun found himself fiddling with the keys at the door of his apartment, Minghao in tow behind him.

 

“I’ll leave early in the morning,” Minghao said, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be gone and you won’t even know I was here.”  


“You’re fine, Hao.” Jun insisted, “Just wake up when you feel like it and I’ll have breakfast for you.”

 

“You’re too nice…” Minghao said with a chuckle, “But I’ll probably leave early anyway.”

 

Jun hummed, not wanting to force anything with the other. He flicked on the main light switch and motioned around the house. The living room and dining room were connected, the kitchen right next to them both. Down a small hallway was the bathroom and two bedrooms.

 

“The one at the end of the hall is my roommate’s. I’ll go see if he’s not here, you can sleep in there. If not, you can sleep here on the couch. Or you can sleep with me if you really want to.” Jun explained as he walked down the hall to the bedrooms.

 

Minghao stood nervously in the hallway, the sound of Jun and the other person in the house making him jump. He heard a few shouts, and then the door slammed shut with Jun emerging from the end of the hall.

 

“Well, he’s home. You probably heard already.” Jun said with a nervous chuckle, “You can still use the couch or my room. Either one you’d like.”

 

Minghao was quiet for a long time, but he cleared his throat, “How about… Can I stay with you?”

 

Jun smiled softly, and nodded, “Of course. I can lend you something to sleep in, too, but I doubt that they’ll fit really well… You’re so tiny, is what I mean.”

 

Minghao shook his head, “It’s okay, really. I don’t want to bother you more than I already probably have.”

 

“Nonsense, come on.” Jun grabbed onto Minghao’s wrist, pulling the smaller into the bedroom.

 

While jun rummaged through his clothing drawers, Minghao took a moment to look around the room. He looked at the full sized bed, the white and black sheets looked inviting. The walls were painted a bluish color, but it was hard out make out in the dim lighting from the moon. Minghao shuffled nervously in his place, but soon Jun stood back up with folded fabric in his hands.

 

——

 

The clothed were big, to say the very least. The elastic of the sweatpants weren’t even stretched at all. The t-shirt Minghao was given hung off his frame like a sheet on a ghost. At least they were comfortable. He exited the bathroom and headed back into Jun’s room.

 

Jun stood in front of his bed, phone in hand. After taking a few steps into the room, Minghao noticed his bare shoulders and back as he stood, making him wish he had stayed in the bathroom for longer. He got so nervous, he began to sweat.

 

“Oh, Hao,” Jun started, turning towards the smaller, a plain shirt like the one Minghao wore in his hands. “I knew they’d be too big on you.” He said with a laugh.

 

Jun pulled the shirt over his own head, smoothing it down over his chest before motioning for Minghao to come. He sat on the edge of the bed, patting for the other to do the same. When Minghao felt the soft mattress, he swore he could have fell asleep on the spot.

 

“You should get some rest.” Jun said, “If you want me to go out on the couch, I’ll leave you alone here.”  


“You can stay…” Minghao said in a small, almost inaudible voice.

 

Jun smiled and crawled his way up to the head of the bed. He pulled some of the comfomforter over his body and Minghao followed soon after, curling up on his side.

 

Minghao was ready to start a conversation with the taller, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for this wild ride lmao. I really appreciate all the support on this and the other fic in this series. Thank you all so much, and I expect to have the final conclusion story done sometime later idk when im lazy,, sorry.

Minghao woke up, feeling more rested he had in his entire life. He sat up in the still  warm sheets and stretched his arms up, the sleeves of the oversized shirt rolling up his arms even more. It took a few minutes for him register where he was, but once he did, he groaned. 

 

_ My parents are going to kill me… _

 

With all the courage he could muster, he turned to the other side of the bed, glancing at the comforter. Surprisingly, there was nobody else there. Where could Junhui have gone?

 

He stood up finally and grabbed his clothes off the dresser he had left them on the previous night. His phone slid from his pocket and hit the floor with a soft thud. When he picked it up, he noticed he had what seemed like a million missed calls from his mom and dad both, and a few texts. He skipped over the calls and voicemails for now, opting for reading the texts from the unknown number. 

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Hey :3 It’s me, Junhui. _

__ **_Unknown:_ ** _ I took the liberty of adding myself to your phone. _

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Or more like calling myself from your locked phone, then saving you as a contact. _

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Sorry if that’s weird or something… _

 

Minghao couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _ I figured that if you wanted to save my number, too, we can stay in touch and I can help you out again if you need it.  _

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Oh, I also will be leaving the house at around 8 for class. Feel free to sleep in and get something from the fridge for breakfast! :) _

 

With a glance at the bedside clock, he confirmed that Junhui definitely must have left already. It was half past 9. Minghao unlocked his phone and quickly saved the contact. First as ‘Junhui’, then as ‘Jun’, then back as ‘Junhui’. 

 

_ Shouldn’t get attached. _

 

He shot a text back to the other, which turned into a conversation.

 

**_Minghao:_ ** _ sure thing.  _

**_Junhui:_ ** _ Glad to hear from you! How are you feeling? _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ im ok _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ i thought u were in class?  _

**_Junhui:_ ** _ Yea? _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ u can text in class? _

**_Junhui:_ ** _ Yea lol _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ no i mean _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ shouldnt u be paying attention? _

**_Junhui:_ ** _ Psh, it’s only chem. Don’t worry about me. _

**_Minghao:_ ** _ whatever u say _

 

With that, Minghao separated himself from his phone, getting dressed in the previous day’s clothes and heading out of the front door.

 

The world seemed to have a different light to it as Minghao walked down the sidewalk. Although he was still hungry after opting against taking any of Junhui’s food, and he was a little sore after passing out in a weird position yesterday, he felt a bit… Happy. Just plain old happy. Not completely overwhelmingly ecstatic or anything- just  _ content _ .

 

Maybe meeting Junhui really was a new chapter in his life. 

 

\---

 

Jun arrived home after a few long, grueling hours of chemical formulas and such, and found an empty house. Unsurprising, yes, but it was still disappointing. He had hoped the younger boy would have at least waited for Jun to return. 

 

He scoped out the bedroom and bathroom to make sure, then the small living room and the kitchen. Nothing even looked touched.  _ Poor boy must’ve ignored my request for him to eat before he left… _

 

Junhui sighed to himself, then pulled out his phone. No more messages from Minghao, nor any calls or anything of the sort. From Minghao, at least. There were a few texts from his roommate, which he wanted to ignore, but really couldn’t if he wanted to keep living where he did.

 

__ **_Wonu:_ ** _ do you want to explain why there's somebody in your bed? _

**_Wonu:_ ** _ DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU AREN’T HERE WITH HIM? _

 

He bit his tongue a bit, trying to think of what to say while he finished reading the rest.

__ **_Wonu:_ ** _ wen junhui, i swear to god if this is some high school kid, i’m not bailing you out of jail. _

__ _ Junhui: WONU I’m so sorry _

__ _ Junhui: I thought you’d be out until he left…… _

 

__ It was less than a second before he got a reply. 

 

__ **_Wonu:_ ** _ what’s that supposed to mean???! _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ Not what it sounds like!! _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ I don’t think I’m allowed to talk about it… _

__ **_Wonu:_ ** _ so he  _ is _ underage _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ NO!!! _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ I mean maybe _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ I don’t know _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ But we didn’t do anything! I swear _

__ **_Junhui:_ ** _ He had a bad night and nowhere to go so I took him home and offered him to stay for a while but he’s gone now! Don’t worry!! _

 

__ Jun clenched his teeth and pocketed his phone before returning to the bedroom to make the sheets up. 

 

__ He wondered how Minghao was doing, if he went home to his parents. Maybe he did have school to get to. Or maybe he went to the hospital to find better help. Or maybe… No, he didn’t want to think about that. He should send him a message, but he didn’t want to find out if the worst had happened. 

 

—-

 

__ When Minghao arrived home, nobody was there. It wasn’t unusual. After all, his parents worked during the day. He just thought maybe they were actually worried and took the day off to find him. But no, of course not. It almost made Minghao upset. 

 

__ He checked for messages from Jun, but nothing had come up, so he tossed his phone away to the table by couch and flopped his tired body onto the cushions. He let out a heavy sigh. 

 

__ _ I should let Jun know I’m okay… _

 

__ Minghao’s face heated up at the thought of the other. He was so kind and warm-hearted. He didn’t know anything about Minghao, and yet he bought him food and let him stay at his house. In his amazingly comfortable bed. In his amazingly comfortable arms…

 

__ _ Damn, I always wreck my chances. _

 

__ _ If I wasn’t so fucking sad and nervous I probably would have lost my… _

 

__ He tried to stop thinking about it, but the thoughts of Junhui orbited his mind and made him feel warm, yet cold. Confused, yet content. He groaned. What a stupid thing to think about. 

 

__ How could someone like Junhui- someone who has his life figured out, a kind person who looks amazing- end up liking someone like Minghao? The scraggly looking, depressed, rebellious kid who doesn’t even know what he’s doing next week, let alone in the next few years. 

 

__ Still, he thought he should repay him somehow. Maybe money, for the food and letting him stay over. Or perhaps he could cook him something. Or…

 

__ An idea popped into Minghao’s head, and he immediately grabbed his phone. 

 

—-

 

__ It felt like forever. Jun had texted Minghao a few times, but he never answered, or even looked at the messages. He was really fearing the worst, but he hadn’t seen anything on the news or in the newspaper about a kid who jumped or anything of the sort, so he assumed he was fine. Or fine enough. Maybe he was in the hospital working on himself. That would be good. 

 

__ He sat on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest and a blanket over his body, head resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He cradled a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, taking sips of it absentmindedly while some anime played on the television. He didn’t remember what one Wonwoo said it was, but it didn’t matter- he wasn’t paying attention anyway. He couldn’t get his mind off Minghao. 

 

__ The doorbell rang and shook Jun out of his thoughts. 

 

__ Wonwoo stood, heading towards the door near the couch. He checked through the peephole, and opened the locks.

 

__ “Hey Jun,” Wonwoo called from the door, “Did you order something?”

 

__ Junhui stood up, the blanket that draped over his legs falling to the floor. Confused, he headed over to his where roommate stood. His jaw almost hit the floor.

 

__ A delivery man was out the door, a huge, beautiful arrangement of flowers in his arms. It was a bouquet, but a large one, full of red roses and baby’s-breath and all types of little flowers. It was stunningly beautiful. 

 

__ The delivery guy thrusted the bouquet towards Jun, smiled and told them both to have a good day before walking off. 

 

__ Jun and Wonwoo exchanged glances, and Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

 

__ “Someone’s got a secret admirer.” Wonwoo mused. “Go on, open the card. I wanna see who it’s from, too.” 

 

__ Jun held the thick stems of the flowers in one hand, separating the card from the string it hung on. He struggled a bit to pull it out of it’s tiny envelope, but once that fell to the ground, it was clear who it was from. Jun considered reading the note aloud, but after the first sentence, he opted against that. 

 

__ It said, written in Mandarin:

 

__ _ Junhui- _

 

__ _ You showed me kindness even when I probably wasn’t the kindest to you. You did more for me than anybody has done for me in my life, and you don’t even know who I am. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being such a great, empathetic human being. I hope you achieve all of your goals and stay happy always. You have my number if you ever need me. Though, I doubt you will.  _

 

__ __ _ With Love, _

__ __ __ _ Xu Minghao _

 

__ _ P.S. Do you want to get lunch sometime? My treat. Text me.  _

 

__

__ Jun was speechless, tears flooding his eyes. 

 

__ _ He’s safe. Thank god.  _

 

__ “Hey, let me see,” Wonwoo said, shutting the door and grabbing the card from Jun’s hand, “Tch, I can’t read any of this…”

 

__ Wonwoo handed the card back to Jun and sat down on the couch. “Who’s it from?”

 

__ Jun thought for a while, pulling out his phone to send the younger a message immediately.

 

__ “Just someone… Important to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, check out the first fic in this series if you haven't already, but ill warn you, its really just smut lmao.. anyway, thanks so much ily all. oh, and find me on Instagram (@agentsvt) or twitter (@seungkwansmile) i might post some more stuff there maybe,,,,,,,,,,,, ALSO look forward to a persona 5 fic soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank all you guys for reading. Like, for real lmao. You guys comment and leave kudos and everything and it makes my day, so thank you so so so much! I know 1000 hits isn't really TOO big if an accomplishment, but that is really a lot for me and I'm so happy.


End file.
